All Hollows Eve
by Colourful Glitter
Summary: Rukia, Ichigo and the rest of the gang go Trick-Or-Treating and encounter a Hollow. But they had to go costume shopping first. My first attempt at a Bleach fanfic. Please R R.
1. What to be

**AN:: **Yea! My first Bleach fanfic! This is the first part. I want to have the second part up before Halloween is over. So sorry if the story seems a bit rushed. The idea was partly my friends idea, I just wrote it. Also, I don't own Bleach(I wish I did, but I don't).

**Bleach Halloween**

"Hurray!" Rukia exclaimed as she ran into the mall with Orihime and Rangiku. This was Rukia's first Halloween and she was very excited. She had heard all about this "human celebration" from Yuzu and Orihime, Ichigo hadn't been as happy to explain. Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro, Chad and Uryu followed behind, not as enthusiastic. Ichigo was probably the most unenthusiastic male there.

"Come on you guys, if you keep up like that, all the costumes will be gone by the time we get there." Rangiku called back to the trailing group of boys.

"I hope so." Ichigo muttered. "Then we could just go home." Ichigo had lost his liking for Halloween a long time ago. It was just not fun without his mom. His dad was…strange to say the least and made him go through EVERY haunted house that they saw, which didn't appeal to the young Ichigo. Soon they caught up to the girls, who were standing in the middle of the big hall wondering where to go.

"I wan to be a princess. What do you want to be, Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"Chappy." Rukia replied very happily.

"I want to be…"-Rangiku looked around-"That." She said, triumphantly pointing to a dark blue, slightly revealing outfit on a mannequin.

"You want to be a Police Woman?" Orihime asked.

"Yes. So are you coming with me into the store, or not?" Rangiku asked, then in a sing-song voice continued. "I bet we'll find you something _cute_."

"Where do you all get you're money?" Uryu asked in a matter-of-fact voice, as he pushed his glasses up higher on his nose.

"That doesn't matter." Rangiku cut in before Toshiro could jump into the long and complicated explanation.

"Rangiku. We are here on business. I would appreciate it if you would stop goofing around." Captain Hitsugya said, with a very irritated sigh.

"Oh, you're no fun, Captain." Rangiku giggled. "I bet you think that being here is goofing off as well."

"It is." Toshiro said, no less annoyed and rolling his eyes. How could she be so care-free?

"Will there be a Chappy costume?" Rukia asked, ignoring that last bit of conversation.

"We can check." Orihime replied, happily. The trio began to head into the store.

"Better hurry boys, unless you want to be left behind." Rangiku teased them with a wink.

"I wish they had left me behind at home." Ichigo muttered to himself, as he and the other boys followed.

"This doesn't sound that bad, actually." Renji said. "We put on funny outfits and get candy. But I think that, that scowl on Ichigo's face already scares the little kids."

"Shut up!" Ichigo hissed. "I don't like Halloween. Just leave it at that and stop making a big deal of it!"

"Okay. Geez." Renji said, backing off. They looked at the large selection of costumes that were posted on the wall. "That one looks cool." Renji pointed to one of a hippie guy, complete with the glasses and headband. Ichigo didn't think it really looked too different from what Renji liked to wear on a regular day in the living world, but refrained from making a comment. Uryu snicked to himself quietly as he pushed his glasses up again and Hitsugya just looked at the costumes quizzically.

"I think think this costume suits Ichigo." Chad commented in his low voice, pointing at a different picture on the wall. Ichigo walked over to look at the picture.

"No it doesn't!" Ichigo scoffed in both annoyance and embarrassment that Chad had thought _that_ costume suited him at all.

The costume Chad had pointed to was an angry looking clown with a very big and exaggerated frown on its face, that seemed permanent. Renji burst into a fit of howling laughter at the comparison and Uryu laughed as well. Chad still seemed pretty serious about his statement, but who could tell if he was joking? He rarely showed much emotion.

"It does look a bit like him. But Ichigo has bright orange hair, not red." Hitsugya stated, not knowing Ichigo long enough to really get the joke. But what he had said only got Renji and Uryu to laugh harder.

They were still inspecting the variety of costumes when the heard a high squeal. Thinking that someone was in danger, they rushed over to where the noise had come from expecting to see a Hollow. Instead, they found Rukia pointing at a picture on the wall that had the girls costumes, excitement painted all over her face.

"What are you screaming about!" Ichigo demanded, his heart still pumping wildly from the shock her scream had caused.

"It's Chappy!" Rukia told him, with a little hop of excitement as she continued to point at the picture.

"You made us run all the way over here because you found a stupid bunny costume!" Ichigo yelled.

"Chappy is NOT stupid!" Rukia argued.

"Here we go again." Uryu muttered, Renji nodding in agreement. Chad remained silent and Hitsugya sighed irritably.

"What is it!" Rangiku ran up, followed closely by Orihime. "Did you find something?"

"Did you find the Chappy costume you wanted, Rukia?" Orihime asked, excitedly.

"Yeah." Rukia answered happily, still pointing. Both Rangiku and Orihime came closer to see what costume Rukia had found.

"Um…Rukia?" Orihime said timidly. "You didn't see this sticker, did you." It was supposed to be a question, but she had said it a little more like it was a fact.

"What sticker?" Rukia asked, moving so that she could see the little sticker in the corner of the picture that said: _Sold Out_. As she read it, the excitement slowly drained from her face. "But…but…" she began to pout.

"Don't worry, Rukia." Orihime said, optimistically. "There are a lot of other stores that sell costumes in the mall. They might have your costume. We just have to keep looking."

Her statement must have had some kind of impact, because Rukia's pout dissipated slightly. "Okay."

"So, did you boys find anything?" Rangiku asked, now choosing to acknowledge their male companions.

"We found the perfect costume for Ichigo." Renji replied, jokingly as he received Ichigo's elbow in his ribs as his prize for the comment.

"I want to see it. Just let me change back out of this outfit." Rangiku said. That's when everyone noticed that she was wearing the same outfit she had pointed to on the window mannequin.

"You are not wearing that." Hitsugya said, a little shocked.

"Why not? I like it. I think it's cute." Rangiku looked down at what she was wearing again, as if to make sure she was right.

"Change out of it." he continued, a little irritated and embarrassed as he looked away.

"Oh, come on, Captain. I know you like it to." Rangiku pouted. "And you can't tell me what to wear."

Hitsugya didn't reply, nor did he turn to look again.

"So it's settled. I'm getting it." Rangiku happily turned and headed back to the change room.

"So did you find your costume?" Rukia asked Orihime after Rangiku had left.

"They didn't have my size." Orihime sighed.

"We can keep looking." Rukia tried to return the favour from minutes before.

"Yeah." Orihime nodded, still cheerful. "So what did you guys find?" she asked the boys.

When Rangiku returned, they followed to boys to see what they picked out. When Chad showed them what he thought Ichigo should wear, Rukia and Rangiku burst into laughter in a similar fashion to Renji. Orihime just giggled. They bought the costumes for Rangiku and Renji, and continued through the mall. At the end of the day, they had found a costume for almost everyone. The police woman for Rangiku, the hippie for Renji, a mad scientist or Uryu(though he didn't really want to dress-up), a police man for Hitsugya(surprisingly), and a jailbird costume for Chad. Uryu had agreed to make Rukia and Orihime's costumes. Ichigo had promised that he would dress-up if he was allowed to come up with the costume _alone_( a glare had been directed at Renji when Ichigo had stated his terms).

**AN:: **Hope you liked it and that the characters weren't horribly ooc. I am also hoping(as I said before)to get the second part up VERY soon. Please review. :)


	2. TrickOrTreat!

**AN:: **Okay, so it actually took me quite a while to update…Sorry! I hope it's still good. J

**Trick-Or-Treat!**

Rukia beamed with happiness as she looked at herself in the mirror for the first time, while wearing her Chappy costume. It was a furry, white jumpsuit with white paw-shaped gloves and boots as well as a pair of bunny ears.

"I love it!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, Uryu."

"It wasn't that difficult." Uryu replied, matter-of-factly. They had all gathered at Orihime's apartment to change before going out trick-or-treating.

Orehime stepped out from the other room in her costume as well. It had taken a bit longer for her costume since it was more complicated and she had spent quite a few minutes gushing over how pretty she thought it was. "Aw! Rukia, you look so cute!" she said before taking Rukia's place in front of the mirror. "I love it! I love it! And it fits perfectly!" she began her gushing once more.

"Alright. Now the last one to change is Ichigo." Renji announced. Everyone was very curious to see what Ichigo had come up with for a costume. They all turned to where Ichigo had been sitting when they first arrived, to find he wasn't there.

"Ichigo!" Rangiku yelled, angrily.

"Wwwhhhaaatttt!" Ichigo poked his head into the living room from the kitchen, obviously annoyed.

"It's your turn to change into your costume. Hurry up! It's almost time to go!" Rangiku grabbed Ichigo by the wrist, yanking him into the living room and threw the bag containing his costume at him.

He made his way over to the room they were using to change, the whole time grumbling about 'stupid holidays' and 'stupid Rukia making them celebrate them' as well as a 'I didn't look anything like that clown'. He was clearly still sour about the days earlier event. However, as he changed into his costume, he became more optimistic. They wouldn't be expecting the costume that he had chosen, and maybe he could get a laugh-at their expense, of course. He put on the clothes as well as the heavy amount of face paint and hair gel. Finishing off with a few accessories and a final look in the mirror he prepared for his 'big entrance'.

He kicked the door open and jumped out with his hands above his head, fingers curled like claws, fake fangs in his mouth bared and hissing wildly. Once he had calmed from his antics, he took in the faces of his friends that ranged from unknown(Chad), to totally and completely horrified(Rukia and Orihime).

"Ichigo! Don't worry!" Rukia yelled. "I'll save you!" she then grabbed a medium-sized, stuffed animal tha was lying around and began to whack Ichigo with it. "Stupid hollow!"

"Rukia stop!" Ichigo hollered. "Rukia! It's me! There isn't a hollow! Ow! That actually hurts! STOP!" Ichigo shoved Rukia away and she stumbled backwards.

"Oooohhhhh. I get it." Orehime said innocently, as if she hadn't just watched her crush get pummelled with a teddy bear by Chappy the Rabbit. "Ichigo is a vampire for Halloween."

"Oohhh." Rukia nodded, like she understood. "What's a vampire?"

"They're creatures of the night that feed on the blood of humans." Uryu stated.

"Kind of like Hollows?" Rukia asked.

"Kind of." Chad said in his same monotone voice. "But Hollows feed on souls."

"Do you guys want candy or not?" Rangiku interrupted, pointing out the window. "Everyone is already starting to trick-or-treat."

"What?" Renji spat, so surprised he almost fell over. "Then what are we waiting for?"

They all quickly grabbed their trick-or-treating pillow cases and headed out, Ichigo once again trailing behind. Though, this time it was because he had to fix his costume after the Chappy death bear attack.

It took them almost no time to make their way to a house Ichigo really didn't want to go to. His house. He braced himself as Rukia rang the doorbell. "Trick-or-treat!" he heard all his friends say, Rangiku being the only one who tied Rukia for enthusiasm and volume.

"Oh, my goodness!" Isshin began his Orehime-style gush.

Ichigo could only face palm now.

"You all look so cute! Here's some candy! Some for the little police man!"-he handed some to Toshiro and patted him on the head. "Don't eat too much or you won't grow up to be a police man."

That earned a smirk from Ichigo, who had tried to hide himself in the back.

"Some for the police woman. Aw, and the princess of course!" he handed some candy to Rangiku and Orihime. "That costume's outta sight, man!" he said as he gave Renji candy.

Ichigo's smirk left at that statement.

"Maybe this will help with some of your experiments." Isshin laughed, giving Uryu some chocolate bars. Then he turned to Rukia, "I didn't know that rabbits liked candy. I thought they only like carrots."

"Not this one." Rukia laughed, holding out her pillow case as its weight grew slightly. Finally, it was Ichigo's turn to receive candy.

"Well that's not a very scary costume, son." Isshin commented.

"I'm a vampire, dad!"

"I thought you were going to be a clown."

"Why would you think that!"

"You were muttering so much about it earlier." Isshin pouted.

"Ugh. How is a clown scary anyway!"

"Have you seen them? They look ssooo creepy." Isshin whispered it, like it had been a secret.

"Whatever." Ichigo said, holding out his bag.

"What do you say?" Isshin held the candy over Ichigo's bag but didn't drop it in.

"Trick-or-treat." Ichigo grumbled.

"There we go." Isshin chimed, letting go of the candy. "Have a nice night guys!" he called after them, waving.

"Finally, that's over." Ichigo sighed.

"I like your dad, Ichigo." Rangiku commented happily. "He's always so nice." she then paused as if she were wondering if she should add to her statement. However, she didn't and there was a small silence over the group before Orehime began to babble on about something Ichigo wasn't paying attention to. But not even the friendly chatter lasted very long before it was interrupted. Everyone stopped and Ichigo didn't return to reality until he bumped into Rukia and almost fell over her. Before either could yell at the other, Renji spoke.

"Anyone else sense that?" Renji asked.

"Yes. A hollow." Toshiro agreed.

"Orehime, Chad, Uryu, Ichigo, watch the Soul Candies." Rangiku ordered.

"Hey! Wai-!" but the four Soul Reapers were gone before he could finish his protest. Could this night get any worse? Now he was stuck babysitting Chappy and three other random Soul Candies! Just watching Chappy was bad enough!

"Ichi!" Chappy exclaimed before tackling Ichigo with a hug. "Did you miss me! I bet you did! Heehee!"

"UGH! No, Chappy! Get off me! I didn't miss you! Sttttooopppp!" Ichigo yelled, wrestling with Chappy and apparently losing.

"What's wrong, Ichi! You don't seem to be having fun tonight!"

"I was having a better time before you showed up! Stop! OW! My arm doesn't bed that way!"

"Should we…help him?" Chad asked Uryu and Orehime.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Uryu replied, hiding the amusement he felt.

They continued on their way, Ichigo trailing along behind a third time. However, this was because he had to drag Chappy along after not being able to make her let go of his left leg. "Stupid, stupid, _**stupid**_ rabbit!" he grumbled.

By the time Rukia, Renji, Toshiro and Rangiku returned, the night had begun to die down.

"What took you so long!" Ichigo yelled at Rukia once she had returned to her gigai.

"Well excuse me if twenty Hollows decided to show up tonight!" Rukia retorted.

"Yeah." Renji agreed. "They just kept coming."

"Is that why it was called All Hollows Eve?" Rukia asked, innocently.

"Idiot. It's All Hallows Eve _not_ Hollows Eve!" Ichigo corrected, earning himself another whack from a candy-stuffed pillowcase.

"Can we just hurry up and go back to Orehime's house soon? I'd like to change out of this ridiculous costume." Captain Hitsugya grumbled.

And after a few more houses, that's what they did.

**The End**

**AN:: **Well, there you go. The ending. Sorry again for taking so long to update, but I hope it was worthwhile. J


End file.
